A Night of the Invisibles
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Biena encounters some very strange creatures. The only problem is...she can't see them! But they can certainly see her.


**Here's a story guestsurpise did just for me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Biena was tired and exhausted from having a long day at work. The moment she got into her car, she drove as fast as she could towards the outskirts of a city. She was on her way to her house, but she had to go through the woods first.

As she was driving, she was just at the beginning of the forest when she heard a loud a pop! The car then suddenly came to a stop. She had a big flat tire!

"What am I gonna do?!" she panicked, now getting out and looking at it. She didn't have the tools to fix her tire. Feeling exhausted, she sat down on the ground and put her hands on her face. She was now frustrated and even more upset! After a moment, she let a small tear escape her eyes.

"Now now…what's the matter?" a voice said. Biena didn't even look up, scared that she wasn't alone. "Come now…tell me what is wrong little one?"

"Well…I have a flat tire and I don't know what I'm gonna do! Even my cell phone is dead," Biena said, now looking up and looking around. But her eyes widened in horror as she saw that no one was there. "W-Where are you?!"

"In front of you," came the gentle voice. Biena then looked down and noticed footsteps in the mud approaching her, but there was no one there!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in horror, now turning and taking off.

"Wait! Wait you'll get hurt!" the voice called, now chasing after her and following her. But Biena had no intention of stopping! She took off past the trees and headed towards the swamp! But as she ran, she then hit something hard and went flying back on her rump!

"OW! HEY!" She said in shock, seeing that nothing was in front of her.

"Good, you stopped her. I was hoping you would brother or she would have been hurt," a voice said from behind her.

"Now what are you doing chasing a human?" another deeper voice asked.

"Well, she was lost and I didn't want her to get hurt. Besides her car has a flat tire," said the same voice Biena heard before.

Biena stood up in terror and gasped as she heard footsteps circling her. She could tell she was surrounded by at least two beings.

"Y-You all stay away from me! This place is haunted!" Biena gasped, now feeling tears in her eyes.

"Don't fear. We are not ghosts," one said.

"Do not tell her what we are…she will be beyond frightened," the deeper voice said.

Now Biena could tell that there were two of them. She tried her best to keep it together, but she was beyond freaked out.

"Don't be upset…we will not harm you." The first voice said.

"We cannot let her leave…she will tell others about us," the deeper voice said.

"WHAT?! Brother we can't keep her here; she will not survive out here." The voice said.

The elder was about to reply when he saw Biena's look of terror as she was frantically looking from side to side in horror, still not seeing anyone. The elder paused, now feeling that keeping Biena with them would have caused some trouble and made her feel even more terrified.

"Now calm down…it won't do you any good to panic…" the deeper voice said.

"W-WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!" Biena panicked more.

"We are invisibles. We are beings that are similar to you humans, but we are simple…invisible." The tenor voice replied.

"I-Invisibles?! That's impossible! They don't exist!" Biena protested.

"But we do little one…there is no need to be concerned. We aren't going to harm you," the deeper voice responded. Biena then shyly ran behind a tree, still afraid. She paused as she heard their chuckling and they were approaching her.

"Now don't be afraid…what's your name?" one of them asked.

"B-Biena," she said gently. "W-Who are you all?"

"I'm Adriel," one of them said.

"And I am Atlas…" the deeper voice said. "Forgive my brother and I for scaring you."

And with that, they made themselves visible. Biena's eyes widened as she looked at the two brothers. They both appeared albino with beautiful white skin, white silky hair, and red eyes. Atlas was taller and more muscular than his younger brother. He had long white hair down his back and pointed white ears. Adriel was a bit shorter with shorter hair, pointed ears, and a more playful expression.

"Come on out beautiful," Adriel grinned, now walking forward and extending his hand. Biena put her hand out too, but then pulled back because she was still scared!

"Oh come now…do not fear us." Atlas said gently.

"Perhaps…we can give her a more….playful greeting," Adriel smirked, now going invisible again. Atlas chuckled deviously and disappeared too! Biena was about to shout when she suddenly felt arms around her!

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! H-HELP! I GAH! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She began laughing as Atlas and Adriel began tickling her sides and making her laugh.

"Oh my…is our visitor ticklish?" Atlas crooned in her ear, making her scrunch up her neck.

"I like her laugh," Adriel's voice rang out. Biena was too busy laughing, now feeling one of them tickle her neck and one tickle her stomach and abs.

"PLEAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" She laughed.

"This is too cute," one said, sounding like Adriel.

"I agree. Humans have a wonderful sound when they laugh," Atlas added. After a few minutes, they stopped and let her go.

Biena turned and saw the two brothers once more become visible. Both gave her charming smiles and led her safely back to her car. They even helped her repair it!

"You all are amazing. I promise to never tell anyone about you," she said confidently. "I will keep your secret just like I kept my friend Jocu's."

"You know Jocu?" Atlas smiled. "He is our ally as well and an old friend."

"Yes, we are from the invisible realm. Their realm, the tickle realm, is only a few lightyears from ours," Adriel smiled.

"This is great! I hope we can all get together one day!" Biena grinned happily, now hugging them. The brothers cuddled her back. "And thanks for fixing my car."

"No problem young one. But it is getting late…you better head home," Atlas urged.

"And don't forget to stop by the forest sometime soon!" Adriel grinned.

Biena nodded and got into her car. As she drove away, she saw the two of them smile at her and once more become invisible and vanish. She only giggled to herself. Life was never boring in her world!

* * *

 **Special treat for you RD! I hope you liked it!**

 **Hello everyone! These OCs are my invisible brothers! They are not malicious as the original invisible man; their species is more peaceful and live near the Dream Realm and Tickle Realm.**

 **Note for rmarcano321: Hello. You asked me a question about my thought on funny names. Honestly, it depends on my mood. I think of some of my favorite words and create names from them sometimes…many of my characters have names based on my favorite words. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: This was AWESOME! Thank you so much, Amiga! :D**


End file.
